LEGENDS
by AntonioCTorres
Summary: He was a loser, a nobody, but a non-fortuitous encounter with the new girl will change his destiny forever, League of Legends, an online computer game will soon become his new passion, Will he be able to become one of the few legends to play LoL? or Will he fail in his pursuit of greatness ?, E-sport fanfic, pls dont sue me.
1. Prologue

**LEGENDS**

Prologue

"FAKE, FAKE, FAKE" was the thunderous ovation that could be heard from where they were

"The stadium is going to burst," said Trippo, his teammate and toplaner.

"What did you expect is the final" said Eli, his other team mate and Support

"I do not know" Trippo answered sounding nervous "maybe less noise"

"Do not dream about it" answered the whole team except him, staying on the sidelines trying to calm his nerves, it had been a difficult road to a harder journey, but despite the setbacks and the difficulties they had achieved, they had reached the final, the dream Final

SKT Vs FNATIC

"Hey guys, Do you think they will scream my name when we get there?" asked Nicolas, their AD carry, a young Kid

"Sure they will Nico" answered Eli, putting his hand on the shoulder of Nico, calming him

All were nervous, this was their only chance to archive immortality, to become Legends like the one the public was chatting before, and before anyone else could comment something else, their coach signal them to go to the stage, it was time

"This is it" he said, looking ahead at the door that separate him and his fate, there was no turning back

"You okay there Jonathan?" asked their coach noticing his absent look

"never been better" said Jonathan and without further do, he went through the doors while a raging public greeted him, while memory of the road to reach this moment invaded him like a drug


	2. Chapter 1

**LEGENDS**

Chapter 1

"I'm dead" was the statement of a stupefied Jonathan while watching his shattered cell phone on the pavement which moments ago rested peacefully in his hands

"Sorry, I did not see where I was going" said a feminine voice to Jonathan's back, but he seemed not to hear it as he was still looking at the floor "Is something wrong?" the unknown voice asked when she saw that Jonathan was not reacting. Curious the stranger moved ahead of Jonathan, stopping in front of him and following the boy's eyes she immediately noticed why the boy was frozen

"Oh" said the stranger when she saw the phone shattered on the ground and an instant later she exploded like a volcano "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" she repeated as she reached down to pick up the phone but it was too late the damage was already done

For his part Jonathan watched lifeless as the girl tried to place the pieces of broken screen glass in its old place, failing miserably. Many of you may wonder how does a high school kid ends up with a broken new phone? well it's simple, you see, the young Jonathan here, was walking to his school peacefully as he does every day, playing on his new Samsung phone, which should be noted was a birthday present from his mother which was last week, until suddenly his peaceful walk was interrupted when his poor back was assaulted by surprise, receiving an unplanned collision with the strange girl, causing his hands to release the phone in surprise, and as if the time had passed in slow motion Jonathan observed in detail how his phone hit the cold and hard pavement with all the vengeance of Newton laws.

"I'm sorry, it was really not my intention" said the girl on the verge of tears "it's just that today is my first day and I'm more excited than I should" she tried to excuse herself while offering him the phone and the pieces of this back to Jonathan "I will make myself responsible, it was my fault that you dropped the phone, I will find a way to pay you, I swear"

"My mother is going to kill me," Jonathan whispered as he took the shattered phone from the girl's hands, knowing very well that his mother would not be pleased at all when she sees the state of his new phone, which she bought with her hard earned money.

Immediately the stranger noticed the discomfort in Jonathan face who was looking lost and pale as if he had seen a ghost

"Hey, are you okay?" asked the girl approaching Jonathan placing one of her hands on the boy's shoulder, which seemed to leave the trance in which he was at the contact of the girl

"No" was the simple but sincere answer of Jonathan who finally put his attention on the girl realizing immediately that she was cute, in fact, she was too cute to have not seen her before at school, but the uniform she She wore the standard female uniform of the school she attended, knee-length gray skirt, white long socks, white long-sleeved button-down shirt and on her neck a pretty feminine red tie while the gray jacket hung from her tied waist but what stood out of her was not her dress, but her face, cream-colored skin, emerald green eyes, reddish hair, flushed cheeks which showed a couple of freckles, in short the girl was an angel or that was what he believed.

At the words of Jonathan the mood of the girl, which was already low, ended falling to the ground "sorry" she whispered dropping her hands as well as her shoulders and her face while a couple of tears escaped from her eyes , the girl really regretted her actions.

Jonathan may be a loser, a clumsy and an awkward boy, but he was not a bad person and seeing this beautiful girl crying in front of his eyes was something criminal, adorably criminal, but criminal nonetheless

"No, don't worry" he hastened to say inventing something that would continue with the above, causing the girl to look up at him again, but unlike before she looked more hopeful "I can repair it, it's no big deal" he lied knowing very well that his phone possibly belonged to the garbage

"Really?" she said, hopefully.

"Sure," Jonathan assured, drawing a forced smile on his face, hoping the girl would stop crying.

"YAY!" the girl shouted giving a jump, and without warning, she hug Jonathan who was stupefied by the act of the girl "You do not know how much your words mean" she commented "I thought I would have to give you my next allowance to pay you which would leave me no money to go to the tournament next month and also…" began to prattle the girl which appeared to be accustomed to the proximity of others, since she had not noticed her embrace, but Jonathan which the only female hug he had received so far it had been his mother's and his grandmother's was quite uncomfortable with the closeness of the girl

"Could you please let me go?" asked a flushed Jonathan feeling the warmth of the girl as her teenage hormones were focus in the soft pressure on his chest and the honey smell that emanated from the girl

"Oh right, sorry," she said laughing as she let him go taking her previous position back, leaving Jonathan's personal space

"No problem ..." Jonathan said dragging the last words which the girl immediately caught

"Where are my manner?, I haven't introduced myself, sorry, My name is Ana," she said, extending her hand, which Jonathan looked curious, for what he had seen the girl was quite open and expressive, a fresh air with respect to the girls in his school, but of course, the girl did not know who she was talking to, according to his experience the girls of Ana's level did not speak with guys like him, she was certainly new as she had said

Taking advantage of the opportunity before the girl learned the social structure of the school Jonathan shook her hand

"Jonathan" he said with a small blush.

"Jonathan" she repeated "it's a nice name" she commented sincerely "I hope we can be friends"

Jonathan only forced a smile, knowing that it would be more impossible than to repair his phone. But the small meeting was interrupted by the sound of bells in the background, apparently the classes were about to begin

"That's the first bell" Jonathan informed

"Oh crap" said Ana panicking "I have to go to the principal office before class and I'm late!"

"Well, it's still a couple of minutes before the first hour, if you hurry you can get there" Jonathan explained and without saying anything the girl left in the direction of the school in a hurry, but before getting far she stopped

"See you later, Jonathan" Ana said goodbye giving him a last smile that caused his heart to jump momentarily and without further ado, Ana kept running in the direction of the school

"I Talked to a pretty girl" Jonathan repeated in his mind as he looked at his hand with a silly smile, which moments ago had been touching Ana's "but my mother is going to kill me" he said at the end, returning to reality but considering what happened and the promise of friendship with Ana he could say that his phone was a worthy sacrifice.

"Worth it" he thought before putting the phone in the inside pocket of his jacket as he resumed his way to the school which was a couple of blocks away.

* * *

The school that Jonathan attended was a semi-Catholic private school, which was quite popular among the high society so it was not uncommon to see students attending school in their cars, latest models, or see some son or daughter of a businessman or known politician which made the school something ostentatious and demanding, that's why his mother had enrolled him in this school, for its reputation as one of the best in the city and according to his mother words "his future was worth every penny" as well as the inhuman amount of overtime that her mother had to work to be able to pay for his education since unlike the vast majority of students, Jonathan's mother was a hospital nurse who had a part time job apart and as a single mother, she had to pay for his education, the household expenses and the mortgage on her own, that's why it was easy for Jonathan to see her mother once a day, sometimes he even spent days without seeing his mother at home, despite her absence, his mother was the most important person in Jonathan's life that why he had a part-time in a store after school so he could help her alleviate the responsibilities she carried, working to help with the expenses.

When Jonathan arrived in his classroom, the last bell had already struck and all his classmates were sitting in their seats waiting for Mr. Smith, the teacher in charge of his class.

"Jon, you're late" was Carlos' greeting, his best friend and seatmate. Carlos was a dark-skinned boy like him, brown of hair and blue eyes, Carlos was the son of one of his mother's friends and since they both worked in the same hospital, the friendship between them was almost predestinated, since they were little, both of them had attended the same school from kinder garden to high school

"Do you see Professor Smith somewhere?" Jonathan asked as he took a seat at his desk, placing his bag on the side of the desk

"No," said Carlos, not understanding

"Then I'm not late" Jonathan clarified with a smile while Carlos told him smarty, despite his good appearance Carlos was what they called a hollow head which had problems to pass any class besides having a bohemian heart which fell in love with the first skirt with a pretty face he sees, giving him a reputation as a failed Casanova since his confessions always ended in failure

"Something happened on the way?" asked Carlos

Remembering his accident with Ana, Jonathan pulled the phone out of his jacket showing it to Carlos who let a whistle escape when he saw the status of the poor electronic device

"Your mother is going to kill you" said Carlos, knowing Jonathan mother very well.

"No shit, Sherlock" a tired sigh escaped from Jonathan but before he could tell him about his meeting with the beautiful Ana the door of the classroom was opened forcefully catching the attention of the entire class which immediately shut up, knowing very well who it was.

"Good morning class!" said Mr. Smith, a man with short blond hair and brown eyes who was wearing a suit and a tie as he entered the room walking to his desk in the front of the class

"Good morning, Mr. Smith" was the unison response of the class

"Before we start today class I have a small announcement to make" Mr. Smith pointed to the door of the room signaling someone to enter which had remained in the hall apparently

"As of today we will have a new classmate, please give a warm welcome to Miss Ana" he revealed while Ana the same girl who had caused the destruction of his phone entered the classroom wearing a huge smile

Everyone in the room welcomed Ana "Miss Ana, can you please introduce yourself?" asked Mr. Smith giving Anna the front of the class

Ana nodded while standing on her back to the blackboard as she looked closely at each part of the room, until her eyes found Jonathan's stopping at him causing a strange nervousness in the boy before speaking "a pleasure to meet you all, my Name is Ana Larsson and my family has recently moved to the city, I do not know much about the city and its traditions, so I hope you all treat me well" was the simple and direct presentation of the girl which sounded cheerful

"Excellent Miss Ana" said the professor taking the reins of the room once again "if you can take the seat next to Mister Jonathan please" added him pointing to the seat to the left of Jonathan where an empty desk lay beside the window

"Sorry professor" interrupted Carlos getting up "that seat is already occupied, Jean goes there" explained Carlos knowing the girl who occupied that position, Jean was of them but it was rare to see her in classes since her record of absences was legendary

"You see someone sitting there young Carlos?" asked the teacher, to which Carlos shook his head "then the desk is empty, end of the discussion" without saying anything else Carlos returned to his seat while Ana walked between the rows to her new desk, but before taking a seat she stopped beside Jonathans

"Jonathan we are in the same class, what a coincidence" she said with a smile

All eyes of the room settled on Jonathan

"He he, yeah what a coincidence," Jonathan said nervously scratching his cheek as he felt all eyes on him causing his heart rate to raise up while his mind screamed '_What the hell is he doing?' _While activating the panic protocols

"Maybe it's fate" she said giving him an angelic smile and the symbol of victory while taking seat in the desk meanwhile the rest of the class wondered in silence _Do they know each other? How the hell does loser like Jonathan know a babe like her?_ While their gazer pierced Jonathan back

First his phone and now this

Did Ana wanted to destroy him completely?

* * *

As soon as the lunch bell rang Jonathan was dragged from his seat to the hall, despite his complaints the attacker did not stop until they reached their destination, the stairs that led to the roof of the school.

"Jonathan Rivera" said the attacker's voice pressing him against the wall "How could you do this to me?" asked the broken voice "I thought we were brothers"

On the other hand, Jonathan turned his eyes to the fictional drama of his assailant, knowing very well who he was "What Now Carlos? Can't I eat in peace?" Jonathan asked looking at his best friend's face which exuded a pair of crocodile tears

"How do you ask that?" repeated Carlos, continuing with his best dramatic performance, gesturing with his hand how offended he felt "Why didn't you tell me, your best friend, that you _knew a babe like Ana?" demanded Carlos_

_'Only Carlos'_ Jonathan thought while getting rid of the boy's grip "For your information I did not know Ana until today" Jonathan informed

"Bullshit" Carlos said immediately "The way in which she greeted you in class betrays you"

"Ok, I'll make this clear just once. I did not know Ana until this morning when by accident, she made me throw my phone to the floor when she hit my back!" Jonathan explained, almost shouting the last part, remembering with pain his poor lifeless phone on the pavement

"Oh," said Carlos, opening his eyes wide "Did she do that?" He asked, Jonathan nodded "Ana hit your back while you were walking to school and like a scary kitten you dropped the phone" Jonathan nodded once again, he did not like to admit it but he was so focused on his game that when he felt the impact on his back he thought that someone was assaulting him for that reason he had released phone frightened "Oh Jonathan" was the last thing Carlos said before he broke into laughter, laughing in the face of the poor boy, who blushed with embarrassment

"It's not funny"

"It is" Carlos said amid laughter

"It is not," repeated Jonathan, covering Carlos mouth with his hand who resisted, a few moments later Carlos had calmed enough while whipping away a couple of tears that had escaped his eyes thanks to the laughter

"Only you Jonathan" commented Carlos and more calm

"Since you laughed enough" Jonathan started to walk away "Can we eat now?"

Carlos nodded, following him to the classroom since Jonathan, thanks to his friend's immaturity, hadn't had time to take his lunch from his bag, which should be in his seat. But before he could reach the classroom a voice stopped him halfway down the hall

"Jonathan," said the cheerful Ana, who had been chatting with a group of girls who, like band of crows, had assaulted her at the sound of the bell, curious about the new student.

Jonathan froze in his place, knowing that this was going to end badly for him, he could still feel the look of everyone in the class

"Ana" greeted John watching the cheerful girl approach him "How's been you first day?" He asked, sounding not very pleased

"Great!" She said opening her arms "The girls are nice, they even invited me to go out with them after school!"

_"Color me surprised"_ he thought sarcastically

"Hey, are you free?" she asked changing her tone of voice in an extreme way, sounding extremely sorry

"Carlos and I had planned ..." started to speak Jonathan but his phrase died on his lips when he turned to see his friend, who had disappeared as if he had never been beside him, apparently Carlos had abandoned him "Yes, I am free" admitted Jonathan in defeat

"Excellent," she said, taking him by the hand and without warning, she began to walk, dragging him with her through the corridors while half of the school watched them, quite interested in the relationship between them.

When Ana stopped both of them were in the schoolyard while several students enjoyed their lunches under the cool shade of the trees

"Is something wrong?" Johnathan said breaking the awkward silence that had formed between them

Ana scratched the back of her neck while a faint blush adorned her cheeks "about this morning ..." she repeated several times but the phrase always seemed to be incomplete

"About my phone?" Johnathan said, trying to guess what she wanted

"Yes about that," she said, nodding fervently.

"I already told you, I can repair it, you don't have to worry"

Ana nodded "I know but I still feel guilty about your phone, and while we were in classes, I remembered that I had this in my bag" she said as she pulled out a pretty large card from the pocket of her skirt "I won this in the last tournament, I am pretty sure you can sell it for some money so you can repair your phone"

Jonathan noticed several strange images on the card apparently it was some kind of prepaid card, since the $ 50 symbol could be read at the top

"What is it?" he ask the looking at the card

"It's a prepaid card of an online game, you can surely sell it in some cyber cafe" she informed "take it, it's yours"

"Are you sure?" asked Jonathan "this is your prize, besides it is not necessary" he try to convince her, but Ana refused with her head putting the card in his chest

"No, it's yours," she repeated. "If I do not do this, my conscience will not leave me alone knowing that I did not do anything to help you when it was my fault."

Apparently Jonathan was not wrong Ana was a nice girl

"Thank you" he said taking the card and putting it in his pocket

"Are we cool?" she asked looking directly into his eyes

"Totally cool" assured him giving her the right thumb

"Great," she said, letting out a sigh of relief before regaining the courage of before. "Well, I must go back to the girls, see you later" and without further ado, Ana said goodbye, leaving in the direction of the building.

Jonathan watched her walk away in silence until a voice interrupted her observations

"Nice ass" said Carlos coming out from behind a tree, apparently he was not as disappeared as Jonathan had thought

"There you are" Jonathan said, ignoring Carlos previous comment, picking up the pace in the direction of the classroom

"So what you told me was true" said Carlos taking Jonathan's side

"You were spying on us?"

"Obviously"

"Asshole"

And without more to say both returned to the classroom, but when Jonathan went to find his bag this was not where he had left it, he search the entire room, but his bag did not appear anywhere

"Is something wrong JonJon ?" said the voice of Robert, captain of the school's basketball team and the number one bully of Jonathan

"Roby," Jonathan said using the nickname he hated, but he seemed happy and did not flinch at the insult

"Looks like you lost your purse?" Robert commented with a smile that Jonathan did not like at all

"What did you do?" Jonathan asked in a threatening voice, it would not be the first or the last time his encounters with Robert ended by force

"What did I do?" He said sounding confused "I did absolutely nothing" a laugh escaped his lips "but I heard from a little bird that your bag was in the bathroom"

"Fuck you" whispered Jonathan, knowing full well that Robert and his lackeys had done that, but like always there was no evidence that could give them away

"Just a small reminder JonJon" said Robert "Get away from the new girl, she's mine" and without further ado Robert left the classroom leaving him alone again while his laughter echoed throughout the room

* * *

By the time Jonathan was able to retrieve his bag, classes for the day were over, the last bell had rung and the school was almost empty. Carlos had offered to take him home in his car, since today was Jonathan free day at work, but Jonathan had to refuse the offer since he had to find his bag

_"Assholes"_ Jonathan thought while taking his bag from one of the toilets in the bathroom, noticing immediately that everything was wet "Someday they gonna pay" He said in anger, seeing that his notebooks were completely ruined, the paper was fragile and wet His notes were useless

With rage he take the bag dragging it across the floor and opening the zipper completely he empty the notebooks in the recycle bin leaving the bag empty.

With his bag recovered and with his mood on the floor, Jonathan left the school walking towards the center of the city in the direction of an electronic store that repaired phones. When he arrived at this store he showed the phone to one of the clerks who attended and after a visual inspection the clerk gave him the bad news that he had known since that morning, his phone had no salvation, and apparently the help that Ana had given him would serve for nothing

"You know where I can sell this" asked Jonathan showing him the card that Ana had given to the clerk before leaving, the clerk indicated a local a couple of streets below

Following the directions, Jonathan arrived at a fairly large and modern cyber café, this had a dark but nice atmosphere and for what it seemed the place was quite popular since it was half full, what Jonathan noticed immediately was that the majority of users were teenagers who were playing video games.

"Can I help you?" said the voice of a girl behind the counter, she had black hair, thick glasses and acne all over her face

"I'm not sure," said Jonathan, approaching the counter, which showed off all kinds of energy drinks and snacks.s

"What do you need?" she asked "maybe a machine, we have the latest and best games on the market, fifa, dota, lol, call of duty, battlefield" she said pointing at the computers "or maybe something to chew"

"What about this?" Jonathan took the card out of his jacket placing it on the shown

"An RP card, what about it?" asked the girl looking at the card without understanding what Jonathan wanted

"Someone told me I could sell it here, right?"

"One second" said the girl away from the counter while shouting _Boss someone looking for you_

A few moments later a rather disheveled man was in front of Jonathan

"Marie here tells me you want to sell an rp card?" announce the man taking the card in his hands examining it

"Yes, a friend ..." but before finishing she stopped correcting herself "a classmate gave it to me, she told me it could be worth something"

After a moment the man shook his head "I'm sorry kid, but I cannot buy this, nobody can"

"what?" Jonathan said surprised, Ana had assured him that it was worth money, money he would need to replace his phone

"This type of cards are anti-selling" said the turning around revealing a code "see this?"

"Yes" said Jonathan

"The code is exposed, which does not guarantee that it has not been used before, so nobody can buy it without the risk of losing their money, usually these cards are given in official tournaments"

"Ana said that she won it in a tournament" he whispered remembering the words of the girl, while his mood was about to collapse, first his phone, then his bag and now this, today really was not his day "sorry for the inconvenience" Jonathan said taking the card again as he crawled out of the Cyber

"kid, wait"called the voice of the owner of the Cyber, causing Jonathan to turn to see him without life, trying to think of a way to hide the truth from his mother "maybe you cannot sell it, but if your friend was sincere and did not used the code, maybe you can use it in your account "

"Account?" He asked without understanding "I'm sorry, but I do not have a bank account," Jonathan explained.

the man laughed, perhaps today was the day of laughing at Jonathan expense, Jonathan tough in sadness "Good joke boy" said the man, Jonathan just looked at him confused "wait, you do not know what I'm talking about" Jonathan nodded "Marie code red" The man said dramatically as the girl nodded going away in the direction of the computers at the counter "boy, what you have in your hand is a RP card or riot points, is used in the virtual store of the Game League of Legends to purchase skins or champions to play "he explain leaving Jonathan even more confused" Do you know what league of legends is? " Johnathan shook his head "Mobas?"

"Nope"

"Have you ever played a video game?"

"Only on my phone" he replied with pain placing his hand on his jacket pocket feeling the lifeless body of his Samsung

"By Gabe Newell" the horrified man whispered, turning to see Marie announcing "Code 2"

"A casual" she said recognizing the code "you disgust me boy" Marie said, Jonathan just looked confused at the clerk

"Hey kid why do not you sit on a machine, open a League of Legends account and spend that card money" offered the man pointing to a computer "play a couple of games it may even help you improve that mood"

"I'm sorry," Jonathan said. "I do not have a dollar on me" knowing that his student ID card and his social security number were the only things in his wallet.

"Do not worry about that" said the man smiling "is on the house"

"But I've never played this League of legends"

"Marie here has offered to help you"

"I did what?" said the voice of the girl confused from afar

"Who is the boss here?"

"I hate you" she said knowing that there was no discussion

"I like to hear that" he said with a smile "what do you say kid?"

Without finding any problems, Jonathan accepted the offer, either way his mother would kill him later

"That is the attitude" said the man

And it was this way that Jonathan spent an afternoon completed locked in a Cyber Cafe playing, while Marie explained what to do in that strange but fun game, and if he was sincere when he walked home, he could not contain the smile that adorned his face an huge improvement in his mood .

* * *

When he arrived at his home, the sun had already been hidden on the horizon, and the lights of the house were all turned off. Entering the house he immediately noticed the absence of his mother

"Alone again" Jonathan said to himself, the smile immediately erased from his face, turning on the light, he noticed a note on the dining room table, approaching it he took the note to read it

_Dear Jon, how was your day, I hope it was great like mine_

"Wait until you know mother" he said stopping the reading

_I am leaving to the hospital they called me apparently there is a lack of personal _

"They always lack staff "he said in a bitter voice

_So don't wait for me baby I will not return today, there is dinner in the refrigerator and some pizza that I bought, enjoyed it, by the way I was calling you this afternoon and you did not answer, did something happen to your phone?, either way have a nice sleep and sweet dreams, tomorrow tell me how was the day in the life of the best son in the world._

And with those words the events of today beat Jonathan like a sack of bricks.

First the encounter with the beautiful Ana, accompanied by the death of his phone, which even had a month of use

Then his talk with Ana, and the RP card

After, his meeting with Robert and the loss of his notebooks, which had his notes of classes for the exams and the impotence of not being able to do anything against the captain of the basketball team

And finally his inability to sell Ana's card to recover some money. The joy he had felt playing with Marie in the Cyber Cafe now seemed a memory of a distant past

"See mom your son is not as amazing as you " whispered Jonathan placing the note on the table again, next to this, he put the destroyed Samsung phone "I am only a loser after all" and with those words he started walking to his room throwing the bag which was still wet to the dirty clothes bin, and without eating anything he went to sleep with the hope that tomorrow would be a better day, apparently in the end he was not as hungry as he thought

Chapter One

End


End file.
